Forest Soldier
by SacredZephyr
Summary: It was in his blood, he had the power to slay those vile beasts and he would do it for the memory of his dead mother. What he wasn't counting on was to be captured by the Scouting Legion when he provided assistance during one of their expeditions. How was he going to escape from whatever plans they had for him in the inner walls and explain his skills with the maneuver gear.
1. Fate's Games

The sun rose over the horizon, encasing the canopy with its light and signaling the start of a new day. Waking to the rays of sunlight that hit their nests birds began to sing their beautiful melodies and fly over the land , foxes crawled out of their dens and began their hunt, and squirrels scurried up the tall trees hoping to escape the predators that would surely come after them. However deeper into the forest, in one of the ancient redwood trees a figure lay resting, his eyes hidden beneath closed eyelids and on his face a serene expression that was rare in the cruel reality humans were part of.

All of a sudden the ground shook violently as giant footsteps made an appearance like every morning, breaking the peace. Causing a pair of emerald eyes to rapidly open, all traces of sleep disappearing, and instead carefully surveying the area for any signs of danger. Silently he grabbed his pack and efficiently inspected and attached his 3DM gear, taking a few seconds to put on his black cloak and raise the hood to shield his face before jumping off his temporary resting place and shooting across the land to perform his usual routine.

Nearing the ten meter titan the young man accomplished a series of complex maneuvers in record timing, successfully slaying the beast. He continued to slay the monsters mercilessly, steadily bringing them down. For hours the carcasses of titans littered the forest floor and vapor rose to the skies.

Only when the sun began to set, painting the sky in various shades of pink, orange and purple did the teenager finally swing himself to a high branch and sluggishly disengaged himself from the gear and prepared himself for his slumber. As he securely laid in the tree's branches he looked up at the night sky, admiring the beauty of the twinkling stars and the bright moon. He thought back to his home in Shiganshina, his mother whose death he witnessed at the tender age of five, watching in horror as she was lifted into the air by one of those _**monstrosities**_ and consumed, leaving him to fend for himself in a cruel world he wasn't ready for.

And that was the day he realized one of the world's terrible truths 'If you win, you'll live. If you lose, you'll die.' It was also the day he swore an oath upon the memory of his mother, that he would never become one of those _**monsters**_. So as his eyes began to shut in exhaustion he never noticed the tears that left his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

* * *

The Scouts HQ had a tense atmosphere surrounding it as soldiers made their last preparations for the upcoming expedition, knowing that some of their comrades wouldn't be returning home. The veterans packed in silence already feeling the anxiety that always came around with the new expeditions, but beneath all the fear in their eyes a gleam of determination was visible, showing the sacrifices they were willing to make for humanities survival. However most of the new trainees shook in fear, the dread was piling up in their hearts the weight of it almost unbearable. They prayed to the heavens for a safe return home for their comrades and for themselves.

The 104th trainee squad stuck together relishing in the familiar presence of those around them and hoping for the survival of their friends. Sasha's normally immense appetite was practically nonexistent, the fear of what they would be losing was nauseating. Krista's normally happy expression was replaced by hopelessness and tears that cascaded down her cheeks while Ymir held her face emotionless but if someone looked closely they would see the slight tremble of her hands. Jean's face held a look of desperation and loss, he was lost in memories his eyes glazed over as he thought back to the dead body of his best friend in the streets of Trost. Reiner and Bertolt had a completely stoic look on their faces not revealing any of their emotions or thoughts.

Connie thought back to his family and deeply wished for a safe return, so he could be able to go home and make his parents proud, while the train of thought continued he didn't notice the tears that were making their way down his cheeks. Away from their friends Mikasa and Armin sat close to each other each fighting their inner demons but unlike everyone else they had a spark of hope and determination. Tired of the depressing atmosphere Mikasa stood up and walked to their little group who sat by the flames of the bon fire.

The normally silent girl suddenly spoke up cutting the silence with a soft whisper and causing her friends attention to shift towards her. " Only the victors are allowed to live. This world is merciless like that. The only thing you can do is fight to make sure you don't perish and live for the things you hold dear." With those words she returned to her spot lighting a fire in the eyes of her comrades and renewing their hope. As each of the trainees left to their bunks to rest before the expedition they swore they would fight and live for everything precious they possessed.

The Special Operations Squad sat in the tables each of them holding an air of solemnity around them as they finished off their dinner. They thought about their fates and deeply prayed for the safe return of their comrades, even though they knew deep down that the possibility that they wouldn't be returning home was a very grand possibility. As they retreated to their rooms for some sleep before the expedition they bid each other goodnight and prayed once more that the expedition would be a cause of meaningless deaths.

As Captain Levi finished off the last of the paperwork before the expedition into the abandoned territory of Wall Maria he felt that something big was going to take place tomorrow, something that could either bring the end of humanity or could be humanity's last hope. As the Captain settled down to sleep a few measly hours he spoke, "Let's hope that what's coming doesn't bring our shitty end." As the moon and stars shined in the darkness the Scouts HQ settled down and rested before a difficult mission that unknowingly would change the tide of the war.

Waving in between the tall trees in the forest at impossible speeds the young man continued to slay the beasts like he has done for nearly eight years, blood and carnage rained down, casting a fascinating but sickening display. As he prepared to take down another seven meter titan, a sickening sweet smell assaulted him making him change course.

Human Blood.

As he raced through the canopy once more he made sure his hood was completely covering his face, he wasn't going to let anymore titans kill his people. He had made a promise.

Their Deaths Were Assured.


	2. The Impossible

The expedition was going unusually well, titan spotting's and casualties were extremely low, but there was a suffocating tension in the air. Soon enough things changed in the most unfortunate of ways.

"Captain Levi, Sir! The right flanks have been wiped out by a horde of titans, orders for the command squadrons to ride through the forest up a head have been given!"

With those words the soldier who relayed the worrisome message returned back to his squadron, his voice never wavered but the fear in his eyes was present the entire time he spoke, which confirmed the extreme gravity of the situation.

Quickly digesting the information given Levi began to direct his squad and the 104th trainees, changed directions and signaled them to follow him. While they rode he could hear the fearful whispers from the rookies which worsened the already strained atmosphere, but when the group neared the large trees the same feeling that he had the night before returned full force, something would change, he just hoped whatever shit was going to take place, that it wasn't going to screw them over.

* * *

Stopping by the bloody massacre, he made sure to use his heightened senses to their fullest extent to hopefully detect any form of life, but he was only met with a deafening silence. Clenching his fists, he turned away from the dead soldiers and began to prepare for his return to the forest he had called home for years. Making sure to make quick work of the surrounding titans, before burying the soldiers or what remained of them. As he flew through the skies with his gear he couldn't help but feel the sting of regret in his heart. If only he was fast enough.

Nearing the entrance of the forest he caught new scents, maybe an ten minutes old at most, so with new vigor he propelled himself forward, his face was etched into pure determination. No more people were going to die, he wasn't going to fail again.

At the speeds he was traveling with, it took him only five minutes to catch up to the soldiers, when he finally broke through the branches, he analyzed the situation. Twenty titans were surrounding them from all angles, and he could see the struggle they were going through to take them down. Without wasting any more time he jumped down from his perch and began the hunt.

* * *

As he continued to slay titans, Levi knew the odds of most of them surviving were diminishing rapidly. Even with their experience and skills, if back up didn't make it in the next ten minutes they were done for. He could hear the screams of Arlert who failed to respond fast enough and was caught in the hand of a fifteen meter beast, but before he could do anything, a flash of black entered his vision. Before he knew it the titan was slain, and Arlert was torn away from the titan and deposited on a safe perch, where Mikasa and the rest of his friends swarmed around him to verify that he wasn't extremely hurt.

The cloaked figure didn't waste any time and slipped through the worried soldiers and jumped down, continuing to slay the beasts in a manner that could only be described as humanity's rage incarnated. Once Arlert was deemed well by a concerned Mikasa, they turned to address the mysterious person, only to realize that he was gone. Looking down, they saw the figure move, relentlessly slaying titans in a series of complex maneuvers, only seen in elite members and veterans like Captain Levi. He moved with a precision and agility that could have rivaled their Captain, but as he moved to dodge the swipe of a ten meter titan, he was caught in the hand of a eight meter that managed to move behind him.

The sight shocked them all, but Mikasa quickly broke out of the daze and jumped down, she was set in repaying the debt she owed this person for saving Armin.

And she was intent in completely paying it.

* * *

He was caught in the titans vice like grip, if he didn't move now he was going to be eaten. Feeling the strain in his abdomen, he could hear his ribs being crushed under the force and the agony that surged through his veins. He had to transform it was his only option, as he prepared to draw blood, he was suddenly released, and took the opportunity to swing to a nearby tree. As soon as his feet touched the sturdy wood his legs collapsed underneath him, bringing him to his knees. The agony surging through his veins had him panting, he could see black spots beginning to adorn his vision, threatening to take away his consciousness, but he willed them away. He wasn't done yet.

As he composed himself, and began to rise on unsteady legs a monotone voice addressed him. "I wouldn't go back down there, brat, you're in no condition to fight." Startled he swiveled around jostling his injuries, causing a whimper to rise from the back of his throat and put shaky hand to around this abdomen in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

A spark of concern flashed through his eyes as he heard the whimper make its way from the figure. Was it possible that the injuries were life threatening?

"Oi, brat are you..." ,however before he could finish the person had already jumped down, but behind the black cloak he caught a glimpse of shinning green eyes. Widening his eyes in an unusual display of shock Captain Levi wasted no time before going after him. 'That idiot!' 'Did this person have a death wish?!'

Gliding after the mysterious person, he couldn't help but notice in slight amazement (not that he would ever tell anyone) that even with critical injuries, they were fast.

* * *

His ribs were on fire, the pangs of white hot pain were invading him in waves, making difficult to breathe. He could hear the whirling of 3DM gear somewhere behind him, shifting his body slightly, took a shaky, pain filled breath and ignored the pain till it was only a dull throb. It was going to fix itself eventually.

He Had a Job To Do, Dammit! And Like Hell Was He Going To Be Stopped!

Unexpectedly the figure shifted and sped up, the moron was going after a fifteen meter. 'Was the brat on a suicide mission?' Annoyed Levi made a move to follow, but he had two five meters to get rid of, with some vertical and horizontal slashes Levi brought the titans down and continued to follow, making sure to get rid of the titans in his path. 'Whoever this person was, they had lots of questions to answer.'

* * *

Watching wide eyed from the his perch, as the stranger slayed titans left and right, Armin couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about the figure. The way he carried himself screamed out Eren, but that was impossible...right? Eren had died years ago when the titans breached Wall Maria, at least they never found him after the survivors were relocated into Wall Rose, so it was probably the nerves playing tricks on him. Yeah, that was probably it. Nerves.

There was no use reopening old wounds anyway, it wouldn't do anything, especially in their current situation.


	3. Identity Revealed

Soon with the help of the cloaked individual and their skilled group, the overwhelming number of titans was reduced exponentially allowing them a moment to catch their breath. It was also the perfect opportunity to receive an explanation for the actions of an unusual ally. But as the soldiers feet touched the strong branches where the mysterious figure was propped up against the tree's trunk, the form under the dark cloak visibly tensed, looking like a cornered animal.

Landing on the nearest tree, the fiery pain that he had ignored came back full force, inciting a pain filled gasp from the young man. Sheer determination and willpower (although some would call it stupidity), kept him walking until he reached the tree's trunk, where he unceremoniously fell to his knees. He could feel his ribs mending together from their previously shattered stage, it was a sensation not foreign to him, but it wasn't something pleasant at all. Slowly shifting his position until he sat against the trunk of the tree, he took torturing breaths, struggling to maintain himself conscious.

Instantly, he could hear the sound of military boots hitting the branch he was on, putting him on edge. Mentally cursing himself, he began to think of escape routes he could take, or something to take him out of the shitty situation he was in. Focusing on the sounds and smells around him, he could determine that soldiers were up above, below him, and in front of him. Escape was almost impossible, and shifting in front of Survey Corp soldiers was out of the question. 'Dammit! Him and his stupid recklessness!'

While the soldiers began to make their way over to him, a flash of lightning light up the sky close by drawing their attention away. Instead of using the unlikely chance for escape, he turned his head towards the familiar sight, freezing in shock and horror. Without realizing it he had spoken out loud.

"Shit."

* * *

If there was one way to express what she was feeling it would be a mixture of confusion and wariness. As they continued to walk over to the injured stranger, Mikasa couldn't help but feel that whatever they were facing today wasn't going to end that easily. With an eerie accuracy, almost like the gods themselves decided to play with their emotions once more, a blinding streak of lightning lit up the heavens, being accompanied by a booming thunder that shook the ground. To make things worse, the word spoken from the cloaked person was far from consoling.

"Shit."

Turning towards the figure Captain Levi marched forward, his signature aura of authority surrounding him, immediately all the soldiers behind him followed after their superior, they wanted answers.

"Enough, with the fucking secrets, brat. What the hell is going on?" He wanted answers and he wanted them, now. Whatever was going to come at them was somehow connected to the brat in front of him.

Startled he whipped his head to face them, the black hood that covered his face falling back and revealing a young man with chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes. Surprise, horror and was that... fear? Suddenly made its way across the boy's face. Before anyone could even begin questioning further two shocked voices interrupted the silence.

"E-Eren?"

"I-Is that really you?"

Trembling they both suddenly fell to their knees, choked sobs escaping their mouths, and tears making their way down their cheeks.

"A-Armin? M-Mikasa?"

As if his trembling voice was a beckoning call the two soldiers threw themselves forward wrapping their arms around the teen, in a tight hug which he returned with a desperation that was heartbreaking to watch.

If the display wasn't shocking enough the normally emotionless & stoic Mikasa was soon pouring out years of grief, screaming and sobbing, showing a side of her not ever thought possible by their friends. Not to mention sweet and calm Armin, who was also showing the same soul wrenching grief as Mikasa.

"You i-idiot! We thought you died!"

"You impulsive, reckless asshole! Do you know how it felt to watch you stay back with mom, not knowing if you were going to live or not! Did you feel it Eren!? Tell me, dammit!"

Eren's trembling form soon turned into full blown shaking, he tightened his grip on both Armin and Mikasa, and soon they could feel something wet beginning to soak through their shirts. Frozen in astonishment they looked up and sure enough Eren was crying his eyes out, tears ran down his cheeks and he opened his mouth spilling choked apologies.

Entirely focused on the scene before them, everyone forgot about the true objective. Which they were reminded of when a series of tremors shook the ground and rustled the trees. Almost like he knew what was coming, Eren quickly stood up and did the unthinkable.

He jumped off.


	4. Humanity's Last Hope

"Eren!"

Mikasa could feel her blood run cold, she had just gotten her brother back and she'd be damned if she was going to lose him, again. But just as she was going to go after him, a flash of light blinded them all and a strong gust of vapor made visibility near impossible and threatened to blow them off the tree. When the vapor died down and it was possible to see the ground, they were left with a sight that both terrified and left them speechless. A human had just turned titan. It was lean and extremely well built, unlike anything the Scouts had ever seen. But its skinless cheeks, lipless maw, and glowing green orbs made it look especially horrifying. One glace at the monster previously human was enough to send the soldiers into a mass hysteria.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"COMMANDER ERWIN, YOUR ORDERS, SIR!"

"THAT'S I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

"CAPTAIN LEVI, SIR, YOUR ORDERS!"

Beginning to receive directions from superior officers, the forest was filled with the sound of gears whirling and blades being drawn out, ready to take it out. However, as soldiers began to get into positions, another titan made an appearance. It had a female build, seemingly well-built, with icy blue eyes but unlike the green-eyed titan it was completely skinless, resembling both the Colossal and Armored Titans. But one thing was for certain, those green and blue orbs weren't mindless they held something unthinkable to humanity.

 **Intelligence.**

Both titans seemed to hold their ground and began to get into what looked like fighting stances. Not long after, they charged. Powerful fists connected repeatedly with the Female's jaw and abdomen in a flurry of punches, sending her flying back, crashing into the trees. She quickly rose from the debris, and charged again sending a strong roundhouse kick to the male's face sending him down to the ground, before he could comprehend what was going on. Not willing to lose that early on in the battle, he rose from the dirt, steam from healing wounds and produced an angry roar. Shaking the ground and sending fear down the spine of the soldiers above.

But one thing was certain he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

As the battle below began to get more intense, the soldiers turned a more observant gaze and kept their hands on their blades, ready to draw them when necessary. Mikasa and Armin stared at the male titan in awe, but they weren't any less cautious than their comrades.

"So, this explains how he survived all these years." Armin murmured quietly to himself as he stared at the male titan, almost afraid of looking away and waking up to find that everything was just a dream. That they really hadn't stumbled into Eren Jaeger, the reckless, impulsive childhood friend that had died during the fall of Wall Maria. The childhood friend who they cried for as they screamed to the heavens for a reason on why their beloved 'brother' was so abruptly ripped apart from them. And taken somewhere far away from their reach.

Mikasa's mind was a battlefield where each emotion fought for dominance, she couldn't sort out what she was feeling.

What was it?

Sadness.

Confusion.

Relief.

Or perhaps, worry?

Looking at the fight below she couldn't help but feel the same helplessness she felt that dreadful day, where she thought she lost everything she worked so hard to rebuild. When she lost the family who relit the will to fight inside her again. The boy who wrapped a worn-out scarf around her neck, effectively keeping her warm even in the harshest of nights. The caring mother who treated her no different than her son, the woman who she began to see as her own mother. And the kindhearted father who worked as a doctor, saving as many people as he could, no matter if they had the money for medicine.

That day she had lost _her family_.

Looking upon the fight once more, her eyes widened, desperation passed through them briefly before disappearing. Keeping her composure despite the risky actions she was taking and her comrades screaming her name, she jumped down, gliding on her gear faster than she ever had before.

He wasn't going to lose him.

Not again.

* * *

If Eren had to be honest with himself, he wasn't going to last any longer. Whatever hardening ability the Female Titan had it was making it hard to get ahold of the nape, coating the sensitive spot in an impenetrable blue diamond coat. Trying once more, he ducked under the punch sent to his face, and miraculously avoided the kick sent to his side, successfully tackling the other titan. Using the opportunity presented to him, he pinned down her limbs with his body, effectively straddling her, then using his fists in an attempt to destroy the nape, and remove the shifter. But the Female Titan's agility and speed allowed her to dodge every hit.

Feeling the start of anger and frustration boiling in his veins, Eren's titan released a series of enraged growls and screeches. So, clenching his fists he brought them down onto the Female Titan's shoulders, denying her the use of the arms, which of course wasn't what she was expecting.

Beginning to deliver the finishing blow, the Female Titan panicked and coated her whole lower body with the blue diamond covering, making her legs strong enough to kick the other titan off of her. Breaking his legs and hips in the process, which left him at the mercy of the Female Titan, once he landed on the other side of the clearing, Eren realized he couldn't fight for his bones in his lower body were shattered.

He was helpless.

* * *

Looking at the Female Titan, his eyes widened in horror when he saw his sister's form flying straight for the blue-eyed titan's nape. The sound of breaking metal was barely audible, but it was enough to tell Eren that the bitch was just toying with them. She knew Mikasa was attacking her from behind. And when icy blue eyes filled with blood lust. he immediately willed his form up running on broken bones. Grabbing a shocked Mikasa and encasing her in his hands, which he then brought close to his chest, shielding her with his body.

When they landed on the other side of the clearing, Eren slightly opened his hands and made several distressed whining sounds, causing a dazed Mikasa to glance up, seeing the titan's eyes shift from worried to relieved.

But they were far from safe.

* * *

The male titan's actions caused a massive reaction from the soldiers, who now believed the titan had lost control and attacked one of their own. Wasting no time, they impaled the titans with many bladed metallic chords, which rendered them completely unable to move. Once the Commander deemed it was safe enough to approach the behemoths, Corporal Levi and his squad of handpicked soldiers (and an overly excited Hanji) landed atop the titans. To make sure that both titans were watched they split up; the Corporal, Hanji and Petra landed on the green-eyed titan while Erd, Gunther and Auruo swung to where the Female Titan was left immobile.

Wary golden-brown eyes surveyed the titan's form, checking for anything that was possibly amiss, and right away she spotted something. The titan's hands were brought in a position that greatly resembled a protective covering that a child would have when catching a butterfly. That's when her mind put the pieces together. The green-eyed titan shifter hadn't lost control and was aiming to harm his 'sister', no... he was trying to protect her from the Female Titan.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would be able to be in contact with such unique specimens. Not just one titan, but two! With builds not yet seen by humans, understanding of humans and most importantly...Intelligence. Maybe she could convince Erwin to take them back to HQ. It would certainly be incredible what she could learn from the experiments that would be conducted on them. Maybe then humanity would finally be able to know where titans came from. This opportunity was marvelous. Marvelous indeed.

While Hanji looked down at the immobilized titan, like a giddy child in a toy store, Levi watched the prone form with narrowed, hawk like eyes. Observing the massive beast for any movements that would be enough to declare its demise.

Faster than expected, Petra came back, landing close to him and began to disclose the important information she discovered.

"What is it Ral?"

"Captain Levi, sir take a look at the titan's hands."

As soon as she finished her sentence he glanced down, and that's when he saw it the titan's hands were being held together in a gentle manner, almost like it was protecting something. With agile and precise movements worthy of 'Humanities Strongest' he sliced the titan's hands off, which revealed a dazed, but living Mikasa Ackerman.

"So you were protecting her, shitty brat"

Almost as to confirm that statement, he heard a small grunt come from the massive form before him. The snapping of wires and pain-filled screams quickly drew their attention to the other side of the clearing, just in time to witness Erd slam into a tree, snapping his spine on impact and killing him instantly. Gunther and Auruo wasted no time and tried in vain to bring down the vile beast, only to meet the same fate.

Their forms fell down to the ground from such a height that it was practically impossible to survive, the sickening crack of their spines made everyone's stomach churn, some couldn't stand the gruesome sight and their stomachs relieved themselves of all contents. There were some brave souls who in a last-ditch effort to avenge their fallen comrades jumped down, trying to slice through the nape only to figure out it was impossible for there was a protective covering over it.

Bodies littered the forest floor and screams of pain & loss were abundant, causing even the most emotionless of soldiers to comfort comrades that they knew were beyond saving. To make things worse the male titan pulled on the metal chords that rendered him incapable of moving and managed to snap them. But what no one noticed in the commotion was that the path the Female Titan was taking led to a specific target. Before Levi, Petra or Hanji could get to their blades they were snatched in the titan's hands (along with Mikasa who was being held around the waist by Petra and probably had a minor concussion) and held protectively away from the approaching form of the Female Titan.

And when she was but a few mere feet from them, the green-eyed titan let out a piercing screech full of desperation and a hint of anger. Soldiers cringed at the sound, finding the screeches the titan let out to be painful, while the Female Titan stopped at the sound. When he finally stopped crying out, the Female Titan's eyes showed a flash of genuine fear and shock, quickly turning around, she bolted. But it was too late, titans were surrounding the entire clearing, the sheer number of them was nearly double what they were previously fighting. Another screech resounded through the forest, the sound practically radiating utter rage.

That's when things took an unexpected turn.


End file.
